Choose Your Adventure
by macfaerie
Summary: Bella's life is not what you expect. Tragedy is around her always. She can never seem to catch a break. what would you do if you could change things for her. Almost like living in wonderland, the difference is YOU! get to chose her story. It's a chose the adventure staring Twilight. Just try it, please.
1. Chapter 1

It's so loud. My hands over my ears aren't enough to make them quiet.

"_You stupid bitch!"_

"_How dare you call me a bitch you fucking ass hole!"_

Do they see me? I'm fine.

"He walked me home." I try to tell them, pointing at my friend, who's sitting on the stairs. But they don't hear me. It's too loud.

"_I'll tell you how. I'm not the one who lost our daughter."_

"_I didn't loose her she fucking walked off. If she would obey and wasn't such a spoiled little brat …"_

"_That's it get out!"_

"_Fine! I'm outta here!"_

My friend holds out his hands for me. We go into my room and play tea party, like always. He talks to me and plays with me, and at night he tucks me into bed.

Today I hear doors slamming and I try to ask him what's going on, but he pours me some more tea and pretends to be Mrs. Cope. I laugh at him and forget about all the yelling and loud noises.

* * *

Eleven years ago, my mom and dad split up. I would say divorced but they weren't married to begin with.

Mom left.

Dad worked.

I was left alone.

Well not really alone, I had Edward. Nobody knew about Edward though. I was the only one who could see him, and talk to him. He was my playmate _and_ my caregiver. After mom left dad hit the bottle. When he wasn't working he was drinking and when those two weren't an option, he slept, usually from passing out. At two years old I was left to my own devices.

Not completely, we did have a nice neighbor, Mrs. Cope. She was a funny old lady that talked like she had just sucked the air out of a helium balloon. Edward would pretend to be her at our play tea parties when I was little.

Mrs. Cope took care of me when my dad was doing what ever he did. Mrs. Cope didn't know about Edward, and he made me promise not to tell her. Of course I didn't want to loose my Edward. So I didn't tell her.

For years he was by my side all the time. Then one day he was gone.

A few days later Mrs. Cope died and I was left alone, really alone.

Luckily, I was old enough to know how to cook and clean. Ten might not be that old but I had been to school and knew how to spend money and buy things. I would steal money out of Charlie's wallet to buy food and things I needed. Charlie must have known, but he never said anything.

It took him ten years to sober up after mom left. By then I was already in my routine of go to school, do the laundry, clean the house and grocery shop twice a week.

The first day I saw him sober it scared me half to death. I was eating breakfast when he appeared out of nowhere. I jumped in my seat when he started talking to me. Before that day the last thing I remember him saying was …

"_That's it get out!"_

* * *

_**Ok folks here it goes. This just popped into my head while day dreaming at work. At first I thought of a few other FanFic's I've read. But I want to make this one my own. It was only going to be a one shot. But where's the fun in that? Lol! Once I thought about the possibilities I realized I could go a hundred different directions with this. And that's when it hit me.**_

_**Here's the kool part – Ready?**_

_**You get to pick what happens next. **_

_**Choices ~**_

_**1. Charlie dies and Bella is adopted out.**_

_**or**_

_**2. Edward comes back**_

_**Tell me how you really feel! **_

_**LOVE MAC!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of years were … strange. Charlie stayed sober and tried to act more like a dad. It worked sometimes, but he learned quickly that I had been on my own long enough that there wasn't much for him to do.

By the time I was ready for High School Charlie and I had things pretty well figured out. I cooked, he worked, and communication was down to only when necessary. I had grown a custom to the quiet. So much so, that being at school was, really, hard. All the noises and kids always shouting, everything was very different out there, that is was at home.

The one thing I held to was the serenity of my room. I hadn't changed a thing in twelve years. Even after he left. My little tea time table was still in the center of my room, set up and ready for when he returned.

Edward had been my only friend, even now. I've gone to school with all the kids in this little po-dunk town in the furthest north east corner of map. But who wants to talk to a girl that never has anything to say back. They didn't know my life. They didn't know what was missing. That what I had left was … nothing.

So I kept my head down, my ears and eyes open, and waited.

More years passed, and finally the one I'd been waiting for came. Senior year in high school. Nine more moths then I was leaving Forks and Charlie forever.

Not that living with him was bad, but we both knew it would never be right.

* * *

Losing my mom was bad, and then I lost my dad too. At first it was hard, but it didn't affect me too much because I had Edward.

I should tell you a little more about Edward.

He was my everything.

It was late at night and mom and dad were screaming at each other, nothing new. But this time I heard banging and crashing. It woke me up. Sitting in my bed I listened for them to stop. That's when _he_ appeared … like an angel. He walked into my room from behind my billowing curtains. The moon light shinning behind him made him glow like the angels did. I was never scared of Edward. From the first time I saw him I knew. I knew he was someone special.

I trusted him completely.

That first night he stood by the window all night long, well I guess all night. Seeing him there took away all my fears and I finally lay down and fell asleep. I slept all night that night, waking up just before dawn when the sky hinted that the morning was to come. I heard a noise and woke up just in time to see Edward disappear behind the curtains.

Jumping out of bed, I wanted to catch him and beg him not to leave me. But he was already gone. I cried that morning. That was until mom came into my room and found me. She yelled and yelled until dad woke up to see what she was going on about. Then they screamed at each other again and I went to get some breakfast.

That night mom and dad were fighting, and I still couldn't sleep. So I waited, and waited. When my eyes started to droop I worried that my angel wasn't going to come. But somewhere between blinks he arrived. Just the way he had before, only this time he didn't stay by the window. He pulled the rocking chair closer to my bed and sat down.

Climbing out of my bed I took my blanket and climbed into Edwards lap. He was stiff and hard but cool and comforting. He hummed for me and then pulled a book out and began to read to me. I feel asleep in his arms listing to the most magical sound I'd ever heard.

After that Edward stayed with me all night _and _all day. That is until the day he left. My life stopped that day. I may have continued to move about doing the things I knew, following my routine, but I wasn't really there. I was still in my room at 10 years old wondering where my Edward Angel went.

I know I'm leaving things out, maybe some important things. But I was only two and so some things are gone from my memory.

* * *

Today is the day I've been waiting for. The first day of my senior year of high school. I imagine it will be like all the rest. At least they've stopped teasing me and let me go about my days. I have a light load this year since I took so many summer school classes. I hope to get a few college courses starting second semester.

Driving my old beat up truck to the school lot it backfires just as I'm pulling into place. I'll be glad get rid of it when I move, but it was all I could afford. Charlie offered to help me get a better car, but somehow it just didn't fit. I worked at the local outdoor sports shop ever day after school and during the summer to buy my car and save up as much as I could for college. I'd been on my own for a long time. It didn't feel right to have Charlie take care of me. That was never his role.

Off in my own little world I didn't hear the office assistant call me up to get my schedule.

"Isabella Swan"

She repeated several times.

"Bella." Someone called to me, closer in my ear.

It was Mike Newton. His dad owned the outdoor sports shop. He tried asking me out a few times but when I wouldn't answer him he gave up and started dating Jessica Stanley. They are cute together.

"Oh thanks." I said as I moved up to take my schedule.

Three honors classes, two electives, and gym.

"Um … Miss … um, I didn't sign up for gym."

"Oh, let me see." She typed into her little computer box and then gave me the bad news.

"You need at least one physical education credit to graduate, Isabella dear."

"It's just Bella." I said then left the room.

I didn't take gym because I'm no good and physical anything. What a mess this could ruin my GPA.

While stressing over my horrible luck, I managed to run smack into a brick wall.

"Hey kiddo watch were you're going." A male voice boomed over me. It was familiar but … different.

"Ah, don't be mean. She's so little and cute just like …" Anther voice, female this time, spoke soft yet metallic and also … familiar.

Before I could think any further, they were gone. And I was left standing in the middle of an empty hall.

Crap late for class.

* * *

_**So, Peeps I was expecting WAY more response and a real race for what should happen next.**_

_**Your loss.**_

_**Tell me what you think, it is **_

_**Good**_

_**Boring**_

_**Crazy**_

_**Bad**_

_**I really want to know.**_

_**Oh and here are your choices for what happens next.**_

_**1. Bella Meets Edward in her first class**_

_**or**_

_**2. Bella Meets James & Victoria**_

_**or**_

_**3. Time fast forwards to her college classes**_

_**Thanks Mary for choosing "Edward Comes Back".**_

_**LOVE MAC!**_


End file.
